


new discoveries

by hellobuds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Tickling, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellobuds/pseuds/hellobuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa keeps purposely annoying Iwaizumi, who punishes him with tickling. But Iwaizumi starts to notice that whenever he stops Oikawa looks kind of disappointed. Iwaizumi develops a little theory about this and talks Oikawa into letting him restrain him so he can test it out. NSFW !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	new discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first nsfw thing i've ever written so fair warning, it might suck!! i hope it doesn't but there is a high chance it does! also even though it's nsfw it's still like 95% tickling?? just warning you if you're not into that, this isn't super smutty or anything

Panting, Iwaizumi tilted his head back, squeezing his water bottle in an attempt to get the little bit of water that was left. Exhausted and dehydrated after the run he and the rest of his team had just finished, he frowned as he emptied out the last of the bottle. 

“Iwa-chan, want some of mine?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes upon hearing Oikawa’s singsong taunting voice approaching him from behind. He nodded, turning around.

“Yeah, tha-” but he’s cut off by a stream of water spraying him in the face. His eyes reflexively scrunch closed, and upon opening them he sees Oikawa’s dumbass face smiling so gently at him. He wipes his face with one hand, reaching again for the bottle with the other, deciding to ignore Oikawa’s antics. It did feel kind of refreshing, anyway. But Oikawa jerks his arm back instead of handing him the bottle. Iwaizumi wastes no time moving forward to forcibly take it, but walks right into another splash in the face. This time he doesn’t flinch, moving closer to Oikawa and grabbing him by the wrist and wrenching the bottle from his grip. He tips it back, taking a long drink as he wraps his other arm tightly around Oikawa’s waist, squeezing the sweaty skin there.

“Iwa-chan get off!” Oikawa whined, giggling and squirming but not escaping from his grip. Iwaizumi was confused, as he was only holding onto him with one arm and he could probably pretty easily slip out from his clutches. Despite this, he stayed wrapped in Iwaizumi’s embrace, leaning into his side and chuckling sweetly at the touches. 

Iwaizumi finished off the last of the water before releasing Oikawa and pressing the bottle into his chest. He noticed a flicker of disappointment on his face as he took it back, the mirth completely gone from his expression. 

~~

The first time, he figured it was an accident. The second time he thought Oikawa was just trying to amuse himself by bothering him and would probably stop. But the third time Oikawa served into the back of his head, Iwaizumi knew what he had to do. 

“Ack, sorry Iwa-chan! My serve is just really off today,” Oikawa called out, giving Iwaizumi the most shit eating grin. Iwaizumi glared in return, stalking towards the setter with an intimidating stance.

“Don't try to tell me all three times were an accident, idiot,” Iwaizumi growled, continuing to pursue Oikawa as he backed up against the wall of the gym. Oikawa still couldn't wipe the smile off his face. 

“It really was an accident! Now you're just making me feel worse about my serv- ah no stop!” Oikawa erupted into laughter as Iwaizumi dug into his ribs, trapping him between the wall and his tickling fingers. “Hahahaha Iwa-chan plehehease stop!”

Iwaizumi stopped for a brief moment. “I'm sorry, didn't you like that? It was just an accident. I'll try not to do it again…” he said as he began tickling more.

“No ahahahaha stop!! Okay okay fine I lied! it was on purpose I'm sorry!!” Oikawa spat out through his laughter. Iwaizumi immediately ceased the punishment and backed away from him. He watched the elated smile that had graced Oikawa’s face melt away to a vaguely discontented look, and noticed Oikawa’s eyes were fixated on Iwaizumi’s hands. 

_He was begging me to stop, but now that I did he looks unhappy?_

~~

Iwaizumi was jogging around the gym, doing practice drills along with the rest of his team. As he turned a sharp corner, he suddenly tripped over something and fell forward, smashing his hands and knees into the hard gym floor. Confused, he looked up, seeing Oikawa standing over him. 

“You need to be more careful!” he scolded with a slight smile. “You should really watch where you’re going!” Iwaizumi swelled with anger, grabbing his leg and knocking him down to the floor with him.

“Oikawa, you shit,” he grumbled, straddling his hips and positioning his hands on his sides.

“No no no Iwa-chan please don’t! I’m sorry!” Oikawa begged, already starting to grin a bit with anticipation. Iwaizumi decided to try something out, since he had noticed that Oikawa always seems disappointed every time he stops tickling him. 

“...Okay. Don’t do it again,” he said, removing his hands from their threatening position on Oikawa’s sensitive sides and standing up. He watched with interest as Oikawa pouted as he did so, but the expression quickly disappeared.

Iwaizumi was very intrigued by this discovery, and it gave him an idea on how he could please Oikawa. 

~~

“Do you mind if we use restraints this time?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, nervous that his plan might fall through in its early stages. However, he was quickly reassured when he saw Oikawa’s stupid face light up.

“Ooh, Iwa-chan, feeling kinky are we?” he said, giving a wink. “Sure, I can tie you up.”

“No, uh… I wanted to use them on you.” He looked down, thinking that maybe if he seemed embarrassed about it Oikawa would feel bad and submit more easily. That wasn’t usually his thing, so he was prepared to do a little coaxing. He glanced up to see Oikawa meeting his eyes with a gentle expression.

“Okay, yeah, let’s do that,” he smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Iwaizumi’s lips twitched into a tiny smile as he saw his plan coming together. “What do you want to do with me?” Oikawa questioned, looking generally enthusiastic.

“It's a surprise,” Iwaizumi answered, knowing Oikawa would never agree to it if shared the details. He was positive Oikawa would like it but would never ask for it or even admit to wanting it. “You'll enjoy it, though, I promise.”

~~

Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi tied his wrists together and fastened them to the headboard. He was shirtless, wearing only his boxers.

“This is kinda exciting, being on the other end of it. I can see why you like it so much, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi blushed a bit at his comment.

“I think this should be secure enough. Can you get out?” Oikawa pulled his arms down, but the restraints only allowed him to bend his elbows slightly. “Perfect.”

Oikawa started to feel a little nervous, being so vulnerable, but he trusted Iwa-chan. Plus, he was pretty open minded when it came to trying new things in the bedroom. He would try almost anything once.

“Okay.” Iwaizumi let out a tiny sigh. He bent down and kissed the boy, hoping his hunch was actually correct and that Oikawa really did want this. Oikawa smiled into the kiss.

Iwaizumi figured it was best to start out slowly. He bent down, pressing kisses across Oikawa's chest. When he heard the boy humming contentedly, he gained a bit of confidence and began suckling the warm skin as he went, tongue slipping out here and there. Reaching his hips, Iwaizumi started to incorporate tickle bites into the mix as well. He felt Oikawa stiffen at this and could tell he was holding his breath. He pushed himself up off the bed and stood over Oikawa, letting his fingers trail gently over his lower stomach. 

Oikawa shivered and went even more stiff with these touches, but didn't say anything. _This is probably just a bit of foreplay,_ he thought. _I can take it._

Iwaizumi added a second hand and started drawing asymmetrical patterns across his torso with all ten fingers. To his surprise, Oikawa still didn't speak. _Well, I guess I can dig right in, then._ He applied more pressure, making a claw like shape with both hands and vibrating them on his stomach. Oikawa jolted and pulled on his restrains, walking his legs up towards his midsection to try and find a way to shield himself from Iwaizumi’s hands. 

“Wait, Iwa-chan! This is what you wanted to do?!” Oikawa screeched, his knees bent, body pulled up and curled in on itself to provide as much protection of his stomach as he could manage. He was concerned; playful short bursts of tickling were one thing, but this was much different. He wasn’t confident that he would be able to suppress his body’s natural reaction to the teasing while in this situation. 

Iwaizumi didn’t answer him, though, instead leaning on the bed a bit in order to reach around to his other side.

“Ahhh hahahahaha please not there!” Oikawa quickly unfurled himself and slammed his back against the bed when Iwaizumi starting fluttering his fingers over his shoulder blades. Iwaizumi removed his hands from where Oikawa had trapped them and walked down to the end of the bed, still not speaking. He gripped both his ankles, causing a surprised jerking reaction. Iwaizumi calmly tugged on them until Oikawa cooperated and his legs were straightened out. He made his way back to straddle Oikawa’s hips. 

“Relax,” he murmured, ghosting his fingers up Oikawa’s sides and into his armpits. Oikawa did the exact opposite, though, yanking on his restraints again and attempting to buck his hips. Iwaizumi just continued the tickling, making circular motions around his armpits before scratching all across the center.

“Plehehehease Iwa-chan! Please don’t do this!” Oikawa begged. _God, if he doesn’t stop soon...He’s sitting on my hips, there’s no way he won’t notice…_ Suddenly Iwaizumi’s fingers were kneading into his ribs relentlessly and Oikawa could barely form words. He threw back his head, eyes beginning to water, screaming in laughter as Iwaizumi accounted for every rib, rapidly, over and over again. He could feel himself losing control, already half hard, desperate to keep this embarrassing fact from Iwaizumi. “Stopstopstopstop please stop now!!” he choked out.

“Do you really want me to? It doesn’t look like it,” Iwaizumi replied, reaching behind him and carefully palming Oikawa’s bulge through his boxers. Oikawa jolted and writhed at the sudden contact, embarrassed and surprised, as he didn’t realize that Iwa-chan had already noticed. He felt overwhelmingly ashamed and averted his eyes, unable to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze.

Iwaizumi climbed off Oikawa’s hips and sat beside him on the bed, forcing himself into the other boys line of vision. Oikawa was shocked when he saw that Iwaizumi was smiling at him. It seemed genuine, and not at all like he was amused at the situation. “Why did you….why? You knew?”

“You don't realize how obvious you've been. I could tell you wanted to be tickled, so I thought you'd like this. I didn't realize quite _how much_ , though,” Iwaizumi added as he rolled his eyes to where Oikawa was half hard underneath his boxers. Oikawa’s face flushed but before he could open his mouth to protest Iwaizumi continued. “To be honest it's more than I expected, but I only wish I’d found out sooner…” as he trailed off he dragged his fingers teasingly down Oikawa’s torso, across his hips and between his thighs. He shivered and giggled at the touch, his laugh considerably less panicked than it had been before. Iwaizumi stood up and repositioned himself between Oikawa’s legs. 

“I should probably take care of this, huh?” he taunted, taking one hand and slowly scratching his fingers over Oikawa’s boner through the light material of his boxers while his other hand spidered across his soft inner thigh. His laughter was breathy and quiet, hips squirming slightly but not straying very far. This quickly changed when he felt something soft making its way up his thighs. He jerked and squeaked, snapping his head up to look.

Iwaizumi had pulled a feather from behind him and was currently snaking it all over Oikawa's thighs. He delicately pinched the hem of the leg opening of Oikawa's boxers, trailing the feather underneath them to tickle his balls. Oikawa's soft giggles erupted into surprised laughter and snorting.

“Oh- ah hahahahaha Iwa- fuck!” he protested, back arched and hips raised off the bed, trying to get the sensitive tickling to stop. “Stohohohop! Get it out of there!” 

“I don't think think that's a good idea,” Iwaizumi said, now moving the feather up and down the length of Oikawa's shaft. Oikawa yelped at this, squeezing Iwaizumi as he desperately tried to clamp his legs shut. When this didn't work, he lifted one leg off the bed and swung it over Iwaizumi's head to meet the other leg, gently nudging Iwaizumi's arm away from him with his foot. He was laying on his side now, protecting the sensitive area from being teased. 

Iwaizumi was unphased by this, smirking as he put down the feather and forcing Oikawa to roll over onto his stomach, straddling himself over the backs of Oikawa’s thighs. Oikawa let out a gasp and then a moan at the friction this caused. He had been hard for a while and was now leaking all over the bedsheets. 

Iwaizumi spidered his fingers over Oikawa's ass, each hand drawing randomly over both cheeks. Oikawa was bouncing at this, shrieking when Iwaizumi switched from the light teasing to harder tickles, digging in and squeezing.

“Hahahahahaha shit Iwa-chan stohohohop!” Oikawa begged through his laughter, squirming and grinding his hips against the bed. This caused even more friction, resulting in breathy moans interspersed with his giggling and him becoming more and more overwhelmed with all  
the stimulation. Iwaizumi paused for a moment, absentmindedly playing with the fabric of Oikawa's boxers.

“Mind if I take these off?” he asked, receiving frenzied nodding in return. Oikawa realized this meant his dick was finally going to get some attention from Iwa-chan. He awkwardly propped himself up on his knees to allow Iwaizumi to slide them off easily and listened for the soft thud of the garment hitting the floor. 

Iwaizumi couldn't suppress his smile as he picked up the feather and settled between Oikawa's thighs, placing one hand on his ass to hold him still.

“Oh ho no, not this spot Iwa-chan. No more a- AH HAHAHA! FUCK,” Oikawa was cut off by the feeling of a feather running up and down his ass crack. His laughter was more akin to shrieking, high pitched with snorts breaking through as the feather trailed down to tease his perineum and balls. He was thrashing now, desperately trying to close his legs but Iwaizumi’s body positioned between them prevented it.

When Iwaizumi spread his cheeks to tickle his asshole with the feather Oikawa completely lost composure. He bounced and sprung up onto his knees, wrenching himself from Iwaizumi's grip and rolling back over so his butt was on the bed and he was face up again. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened at the sight of his cock, obscenely hard and leaking copious amounts of precum. He crawled forward on the bed, spreading Oikawa's legs to sit between them and wrapping one hand around his shaft. As he began pumping him he reached up to Oikawa's torso, skittering his fingers across his stomach. Oikawa was euphoric, breathing heavily as he let out the tiniest giggles interspersed within his soft moaning. Iwaizumi was enthralled, unable to take his eyes away from Oikawa; his eyes squeezed shut slightly, brow furrowed, mouth agape. This combined with the noises he was making and the feeling of him pulsating in his hand was enough to make Iwaizumi close to coming himself.

“Ah…Iwa-chan….please…” he spoke slowly and steadily, as if it pained him to have to focus on something other than the feeling Iwaizumi was granting him. 

Iwaizumi abandoned scribbling across Oikawa's sides in favor of retrieving the feather once again. He swiped his thumb across the tip before beginning to pump Oikawa more quickly, feeling as though he was sharing in his arousal as his moans grew louder and more frequent. 

“I'm close…please don't stop…” Oikawa drawled, and this is when Iwaizumi decided to reintroduce the feather, tickling his balls as he continued to stroke his shaft. Oikawa yelped at the unexpected teasing and was shortly pushed over the edge by the extra stimulation. His hips bucked up off the bed, toes curling, head thrown back as he let out probably the most obscene moan Iwaizumi had ever heard from him. Iwaizumi continued pumping his cock through his orgasm, not letting up on the feather tickling either. Once he finally settled back down on the bed, squirming from the oversensitivity, Iwaizumi ceased and laid down on top of Oikawa, giving him tiny kitten kisses all over his chest and face before placing his hands on his cheeks and kissing him properly on the mouth.

“Was it good?” Iwaizumi knew it was likely an unnecessary question but still was curious to hear Oikawa's thoughts. His cheeks flushed again, a tiny smile gracing his lips as he nodded.

“Mhmm… thanks, Iwa-chan,” he murmured, still seeming a bit embarrassed by the fact that he had just come mostly from being tickled. “So are you gonna untie me now so I can take care of that?” he purred, gesturing to Iwaizumi’s boner, which he could feel pressing against his own hips. Iwaizumi removed his hands from Oikawa’s face and began lightly tickling his sides. “Wh- hey!”

“I’ve heard that your body becomes even more sensitive after coming,” he stated calmly, pushing himself up off the bed in order to straddle Oikawa’s hips and then reaching up to release his wrists from their restraints. “We should test that out, don’t you think?” 

Once Oikawa’s arms were freed he immediately latched onto Iwaizumi’s wrists before he could start tickling again, but Iwaizumi just leaned down and kissed his neck, throwing him into a giggling fit as he struggled to push him off. 

“Iwa-chan noooohohoho!” he grew weaker with his laughter and Iwaizumi picked up on that, breaking his wrists free from Oikawa’s grasp and digging into his ribs. 

“Shit okay! I’m more sensitive n- AH hahahaha you can stohohohop!” Oikawa wailed, pushing Iwaizumi backwards as hard as he could. Iwaizumi toppled off the bed, grinning wickedly as he stood back up and saw that Oikawa was already hard again. He smirked as he crawled onto the bed, leaning down with intentions to take his cock into his mouth, but Oikawa pushed his head away and quickly sat upright.

“There’s no way I’m coming twice before you’ve even come once, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I'M STOPPING IT HERE I AM ALL PORNED OUT I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE I AM SORRY! the rest is up to your imagination and just oh man.... I really hope if you read this whole thing that you enjoyed it!! criticism/feedback is always appreciated and thank you so much for reading!! :)


End file.
